


𝐒𝐄𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐓𝐒 {𝐡.𝐩}

by acciowolfhxrd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowolfhxrd/pseuds/acciowolfhxrd
Summary: "𝑺𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒉 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆."~Fianna Caris Malfoy is the youngest Malfoy family member. Having to follow her brother, Draco, into school might be harder than expected. Friendships will be created and broken. Fianna has to fight her way through life as soon as she steps through the grand front doors at Hogwarts.~slow burn harry potter x oc story~i do not own any characters apart from my original characters.all other characters belong to j.k. rowling.





	1. Chapter 1

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
"Chin up, shoulders back. Look proud Fianna." Father lectured as I pushed my trolley, my trunk and owl cage stacked on it. "Yes father." I obeyed, rolling my shoulders back and holding my chin up slightly higher. I quite like being a Malfoy; it definitely had perks. My brother, Draco, was a little ways ahead of father and I with mother. She always was the softer one of the two.

The platform was filled with children and parents who were eager to climb aboard the red train with the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry crest on it. I smiled in excitement as I caught up with my two other family members and stood next to Draco. "Fianna who have I told you not to associate with?" Father asked sternly as he walked up next to me. "The Weasley family, Harry Potter, and all other Gryffindors." I replied not looking at him. "Draco make sure your sister has no issues." He turned to my brother and he gave a stiff nod before looking at me. 

We got along. Fairly well, actually. Although he's arrogant, which we're supposed to be, he can be quite nice. He's definitely got a soft teddy bear side of him. But it's frowned upon, especially by father, to ever show that. We must be and act superior; because we are just that, superior. I glanced over at mother who was smiling at me. She held her hand out and I gladly took it. I was now being pulled into my mother as she hugged me. Reluctantly, I hugged back. It was nice, though. I do like the way she gives hugs. Gives off the perfect amount of love and is enough to warm a person up. "Be safe, Fia. Listen to your brother. Don't get into trouble and hold your head high." She smiled, smoothing the back of my hair with her hand. She leaned down and whispered a faint, "I love you." in my ear before setting me lose to the train.

"Come with me." Draco groaned, pulling me by my arm behind him. "Draco I don't want to sit with your friends if that's what you're implying." I huffed shaking my arm his grip. "Father said—" "Father said. I seriously would rather make my own friends Draco." I scowled at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright. No Gryffindors. No Weasleys." He crossed his arms and looked slightly down at me. "I'm aware. And stop acting like that. You're only a second year. Plus, I'm clearly the better one of us." I smirked before opening the door to an empty compartment and sliding in.

I sat on the cushy bench and looked at my rings on my small hands. Mother says she'll have to buy me new ones since I'm growing and I'm only eleven. She likes to spoil me a lot. She's always purchasing me expensive gowns or necklaces or bracelets or clothes. She gets away with it, too. Father doesn't like her spending money all that much. Although he does splurge on her sometimes for birthdays and anniversaries and Christmas. I guess you could say, my family is quite the perfect one. I don't think I'd ever want a different one.

The door slid open and a red haired girl stood in the doorway. "Can I help you?" I asked as she stared at me. "Sorry. I just need a place to sit. I can't seem to find my brother anywhere." She sighed. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you." I looked sideways at her and stood up. "You can sit with me. I don't mind." I smiled, sitting on the opposite bench. "Merlin, thanks." She returned the smile before sitting in front of me. We carried a conversation without even asking names. She was the most bubbly and vibrant person I've ever met; and I've met many people in the Wizarding World. Her company was brightening my trip to Hogwarts little by little. "I take it you're a first year?" I asked her as she gazed out the window. 

"Mhm. You?" She responded, turning to look at me. "First year. I'm quite nervous." I admitted, thinking of the huge castle Draco had described when he came home for Christmas last year. "Me too. I'm sure we'll be okay though." She smiled, in turn making me smile. "I think we'll be there soon. We should change. But before that, I didn't catch your name." The girl said, still smiling brightly at me. "I'm Fianna. Fianna Malfoy. But you can call me Fia." I said happily. "What's yours?" The girl had stiffened. Had I said something wrong? Did I do something? "Ginny. I'm Ginny Weasley." And without another thought she got up and left with her trunk and everything. 

Personally I'm not mad she left. I had been conversing with a.. Weasley? Father would be so disappointed in me. As would Draco. That's the last thing I want to do. I hate disappointing my father, not that it happened often though. He expected much from Draco and I. As Malfoys we are well known around the community. Some people fear us. As they should. In order for everything to run smoothly, people must respect their superiors. That meant respecting my family; the Malfoy family. I will bring pride to the Malfoy name. I'll bring pride to my family. I was not raised to be a disappointment.

I changed into my Hogwarts robes and the train had slowly come to a halt. I hauled my trunk off the shelf and grabbed my owl cage as well. My arms were full but I needn't ask for help. I've got this. I opened the door and was met with my brother and his friends. He glanced around me and smirked, leaving me to look down. "Made yourself loads of friends have you, Fia?" He laughed and his friends joined in. "Shove off Draco." I hissed, pushing past him. I exited the train and set my luggage where I was told to. Students were pushing past me as I heard a loud booming voice beckon all first years. "Firs' years this way!" I followed the crowd of people who looked about the same size as me. 

"Oi! Watch it!" I yelled as someone bumped into me. "I'm sorry." A girl said, backing away to look at me. She smiled as her eyes met mine. "You're a Malfoy aren't you? Fianna, is it?" She asked. I nodded and she held her hand out. "I'm Mila. Mila Adler." I shook it, recognizing the name and matching it to a family that had attended the ball we had hosted early on in the summer holiday. No more words were spoken. We simply walked next to each other and climbed into a boat, as did other first years. 

Once everyone had boarded a boat, we took off, gliding over the seemingly black water toward the school. The stars shone brightly and reflected on the smooth surface of the lake underneath us. The only thing breaking the illusion that the surface under us was solid is the small ripples coming from the boat as we neared Hogwarts. The huge silhouette caught my eye instantly and I looked up, gazing at the castle that I now got to call my own school. Gasps were heard from almost every students mouth as we got closer and closer. 

I don't think any of the words Draco spoke about the school could've prepared me for seeing it in person. It was grand and loomed over me. I smiled and took in the surroundings. The black outline of trees and hills were almost artistic. It framed the school well and was appealing to the eye. I felt the boat bump slightly into what I guess is the land and we were allowed to depart from our transportation. Everyone was buzzing as we followed the big man toward the front doors of the castle. My heart raced and excitement built up in me again. This will be the best seven years of my life, I'm sure of it. 

The grand doors swung open and I was instantly in love. The huge corridor. The staircases. The courtyard. Everything. I felt euphoric gazing at the inside of the school. Draco spoke as if he hadn't liked the look, but how could he not? It seems full of wonder. The group of us were lead into the school and stopped in front of a set of huge wooden doors. Behind the doors I could hear chatter of several students and I started to feel uneasy. "When you walk through those doors, you will place the sorting hat on your head and be sorted into your house. They are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I will call you by name." I smiled at the mention of the house name I was sure to get. 

Not getting Slytherin would be the one way to absolutely disappoint my father. But obviously I belong in Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy for Gods sake. "We're Slytherin for sure." Mila Adler said smugly behind me as we were lead into the Great Hall. Walking down the middle was a nightmare. I caught sight of my brother and smiled as he shot me a thumbs up and nodded to the empty seat he had in front of him. I saw the sorting hat and was disgusted immediately. No way am I putting that old thing on my head. It shouldn't even need to touch my head and if it did I'm not sure how I'd handle it. 

We were stopped and a couple names had been called out. I wasn't paying attention, though. I was scanning the room. All the older students watched us eagerly, clapping for the ones who were sorted into their houses and staying silent for the ones who werent. "Mila Adler." The woman called out and the girl made her way up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on her head and no later than a second later it bellowed a jolly, "Slytherin!" I smiled knowing what was coming. I was eager to join my brother at the Slytherin table. Excited, almost. I'm meant to be sorted into Slytherin. I'm not full of wisdom and I don't read a lot so Ravenclaw is completely out. I don't even know the values of a Hufflepuff and frankly I don't care. And then Gryffindor. Where to begin? Gryffindors seem to have some hero complexes. Not all Gryffindors have a hero complex but one of their house values is bravery so it's bound to happen.

I'm cunning, ambitious, and determined. Or so I've been told by people around me, mother and father mainly. They're expecting me to be Slytherin. They expect the best from me and the only way I'll achieve that is by being a Slytherin. I passed enough time for it to finally be my turn to be sorted. "Fianna Malfoy." I walked slowly but confidently up to the stool and placed myself on it. I smiled, expecting the hat not to need to touch my head but merely hover over me and roar "Slytherin!" like I knew it was going to. But, contrary to my beliefs, that did not happen. The sorting hat had been placed directly on top of my head and said nothing. "Another Malfoy, eh?" I glanced at Draco who looked just as confused as I felt. "Yes, yes of course. Cunning, this one is. But, courageous as well. Quite brave. Yes. Bravery runs throw her." I furrowed my brows. Courage wasn't a value of Slytherin house was it? 

"Expecting Slytherin, are you?" The hat said in a fit of laughter. Draco's face of confusion soon twisted into a face of anger. "I know exactly where to put you, girl." I smiled getting ready for the moment I had been waiting for. "Gryffindor!"

I'm sorry, what?

a/n  
ahh! i'm so excited to share this story with people, i've been working on it for a veeeeeery long time. hopefully it's good!


	2. Chapter 2

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
Draco eyed me angrily as the sorting hat was removed from my head and I stood up from the stool. My throat was dry. Gryffindor? Surely it was a mistake, right? I'm a Slytherin. And I most certainly do not have a hero complex. The Gryffindor table had erupted with applause while the Slytherin table watched me as I made my way to the Gryffindor table. 

I was so sure I'd be sorted into Slytherin, like my brother had, and follow in my family's footsteps. My mind was blank as I sat down, excluding one thought as I stared down. Father will hate me. He'll be so disappointed in me. My eyes wandered to Draco who was staring at me. He can't be mad, right? It's not like I chose to be sorted into this house. I'm sure I belong over there, with him and his friends. I belong in green not red. He finally looked away from me with a shake of his head and his friends rolled their eyes at me. I'm not going to be the family disappointment, am I? Surely they can look past that old rag's mistake. They should probably get a new one if it put me here when I clearly belong over there with the ones in green. 

The feeling of disappointment and utter embarrassment crept up from deep inside me. Father told me not to talk to Gryffindors. What am I supposed to do now that I am one? No doubt Draco will write him and I'll be disowned before sunrise. I had let my whole family down in just a matter of seconds. I shouldn't be put through such hard thoughts at the age of eleven. It's not fair in the slightest. How am I supposed to make friends? Will I have to be by myself for the next seven years? Will I be miserable here? Most likely.

"Hi." Someone breathed out in front of me. I glanced up and saw the red head, Ginny Weasley, who I talked with on the train. I said nothing and looked down. "Not happy with Gryffindor are you?" She asked, earning a head shake from me. "I'm sorry I ran off on the train. You seem nice and I'm willing to call a truce with you." I looked up at her smiling face. She was probably the kindest person I have ever met. I don't meet a lot of particularly kind people. I opened my mouth to answer but instantly saw the daggers Draco was shooting out of his eyes at me. I simply smiled at her, grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill I had stored in my pocket, and scribbled a note to the girl.

you seem nice as well. brother looking, cant talk. truce officially called :)

I slipped her the paper and she unfolded it, reading it with a smile. She nodded slightly at me and got up to leave. Oh no. I've not just befriended a Weasley have I? Maybe it can be a secret. No one has to find out and I can have a friend. Sounds like a win for me. Soon, a conversation caught my attention involving Ginny Weasley, another read head, a girl with bushy hair, and a boy with glasses who I recognized as The Boy Who Lived or famous Harry Potter. "Ginny do you realize who her brother is? Malfoy." The boy hissed, snatching the small note I had written her. "I spoke with her on the train. She seems nothing like him." Ginny Weasley spoke, defending me. "Are you mental? She's a Malfoy, Ginny. A Malfoy. They're evil." He scoffed. I was taken aback by his words. My family was not evil. 

"I think I'm capable of picking my own friends, Ronald. Thanks though." The girl said, shooting the boy looks. Did people truly think we were evil? I mean yes, we are the best wizarding family. But evil? It had never crossed my mind that we came off as evil. "You heard him didn't you?" I heard faintly as someone, who I assumed to be Ginny Weasley, sat down. "I'm sorry. Truly. He doesn't know you. Your brother just, makes his and his friends lives difficult. I'm sure you aren't like that." I looked at the one she had called Ronald and scoffed. "Well if my family is evil then maybe you shouldn't associate with me." I said, my words practically poisonous. "Your family isn't evil. People are just scared of them." 

"As they should be." I said, looking into her eyes. I didn't want to disappoint my father any more than I surely already had. I couldn't allow myself to befriend a Weasley. "I called a truce. Doesn't mean we are to be friends." I spoke clearly, trying to get my point across. Her brows scrunched together as she looked at me. She said nothing and got up. I don't know where she went and I don't want to know. If I'm not to talk to Gryffindors, then I'll simply not have friends. Even if I'll be absolutely miserable. Nothing is worse than making my father angry at me. And that wasn't one of my goals. 

We were instructed to follow the Prefects out of the Great Hall and to our common room. I tried to get Draco's attention but he wouldn't even spare me a quick glance. He's surely angry at me. He shouldn't be. I didn't choose this. I would've never in a million years chose this. I huffed and followed the Gryffindors out. "Wattlebird." The student said as we approached a portrait of a woman. It swung open and all of us were let in. The common room, though I hate to admit it, is quite cozy. Almost homey. "Alright. Girls dormitories on the right, boys on the left." I took my chance to follow other first years to the dorms seen as I just wanted to disappear. I hoped to vanish from plain sight, never to be seen again. Though, they seemed nice here. 

There were five four-poster beds all with sets of house colored clothing items set up next to the beds. I located my trunk and made my way to my respective bed. I looked at all the crimson red items laying out. A scarf, a tie, a couple sweaters, the sweaters were bearable seen as the red was only really on the trim, and somehow, the other two robes I had bought with the Gryffindor emblem on the outside and red trim on inside of the hood and the edge. I sighed as I placed the clothes into my trunk. My several white button up shirts and black skirts laying right on top. I pulled off the clothes I currently had on and pulled on my grey silk pajamas. 

The door to the dorm swung open and a girl appeared. I half expected it to be Ginny Weasley, but to my surprise it was not. "Hi." She said as she walked toward a bed next to mine. "Hi." I breathed out, sitting on my bed. "Sorry, I'm Sofia Beckett. Fellow first year Gryffindor." She smiled as she went though her things and closed her trunk. "I'm Fianna." I sighed before continuing, not wanting to scare her off and make her think I'm evil. "Fianna Malfoy." To my surprise she said nothing of my last name. "Fianna, that's a pretty name." She smiled, sitting on her bed facing me. "Thanks. Yours is pretty too. Anyways, you can call me Fia." I smiled for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "Alright then, Fia. I declare us friends. No one else has made an effort to speak to me." She said, her voice growing quieter by the end of the sentence. 

"I'm okay with that." I smiled, thinking of having a friend. A real friend. "No ones made an effort to speak to me either." I said, making her look up. "Well now we have each other to speak to, yeah?" I nodded looked around the room. "So, Sofia, tell me about yourself." I said, swinging my legs onto my bed and leaning against the wall behind me. "Well, my dad works for the Ministry and my mum doesn't work, she's a muggle. So she stays home with my younger siblings. I'm the oldest." She explained. "I'm the youngest of my family." I said, playing with the rings on my hand. "Does your family make good money? You know, like are you wealthy?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I looked at Sofia who looked dumbfounded. "No no no I'm sorry. I'm just wondering. I'm not going to ditch you if you aren't wealthy." I explained quickly, not wanting to lose a friend. She laughed and went back to talking about her family and her life.

I just listened. I didn't want to talk about my family or my life. It was pretty glamorous, but I didn't want to think anymore about how disappointed and disgusted father must be with me. I looked around the dormitory and sighed contently. The others had filed in and were having small conversations amongst themselves. I still listened to Sofia as she spoke about her younger brother and sister and how much she adored them. 

Maybe Gryffindor isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Maybe I won't be as miserable as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
"Fia wake up! It's first day of classes and breakfast starts in about two minutes!" Sofia exclaimed, shaking me slightly. "Alright I'm up." I yawned taking a look around at the four girls I'd be sharing a dorm with. They were all talking and getting ready for the day that lies ahead. I climbed out of my bed and pulled out my Gryffindor robe and the. I was apprehensive about how I would look in red seen as the one main color I wore that wasn't black, grey, or white was various shades of green.

I finished tying my tie and pulled on the robe that was laying on my bed. I closed the small clasp that was up toward the top and flattened everything out with my hands. I slid on my shoes and looked in the mirror that hung on a wall close to my bed. I combed through my curly, blonde hair with my fingers and straightened everything up. "Fia I think red is your color." Sofia said as I saw her appear behind me. "Me on the other hand." She made a face in the mirror and flattened her hair. "Red is most definitely a good look on you. And I'm kind of liking the red in me." I said before turning to walk out. "Don't forget your bag with your books and things, Fia!" Sofia laughed, handing me the bag I had set on my bed. "Thanks Sofia."

We walked into the Great Hall and it was almost as full as it was last night. Of course not everyone was down yet but the one person who was down that caught my eye was Draco. He looked disgusted at me. I personally thought I looked better in red than I did in green but I'm sure he was hating it. I, on the other hand, was not hating it as much. At least I won't have classes with him. He can leave me alone. Completely.

I sat down with Sofia in front of me with my back to the Slytherin table. "Your brother is Draco Malfoy right?" She asked as she loaded her plate with food. "Yes. He's my brother and he hates the fact that I'm not a Slytherin." I said, following in her lead and getting some food. "Did you hear that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were late last night? They weren't on the train." Sofia chuckled, looking at the two boys. "His sister mentioned something about not being able to find him." "Oh, Ginny? She's nice. I'd love to be friends with her." Sofia smiled as she shoved food into her mouth. "Yeah." I muttered, beginning to eat my food.

"Here comes the mail!" Sofia exclaimed, pointing at the owls carrying various letters and packages. I feared that father might send me an angry letter. As long as it isn't a howler I'm okay. Two letters were dropped in front of me along with a small package. "Wow someone loves you." Sofia laughed as she looked at the mail. I winced as I recognized the handwriting on the letters. One was mother's handwriting and the other was father's. I assumed the package was from mother seen as there was a nice ribbon tied in a bow and father wouldn't send me such things. 

"RONALD WEASLEY!" I snapped my head in the direction of the loud yells and saw the red haired boy wincing at, who I assumed to be, his mothers words. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED!" I held in a laugh as everyone's attention was turned to him. The red latter was floating in the hair screaming at him. At least I wasn't getting a howler. Mine would be much worse. The poor boy sank lower into his seat as he noticed the several people in the Great Hall had turned to get a look at the lucky bloke that got a howler. "YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN IQUIRY AT WORK, ITS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!" The letter fell to the table in front of him and he looked absolutely horrified. 

Silence overcame the Great Hall. A couple laughs escaped from the Slytherin table and everyone went back to what they had previously been doing. "I've never gotten a howler before. I hope I never mess up badly enough for mum to send me one." Sofia grimaced at the thought of getting sent a howler by her mother and then noticed my mail again. "Go on, open them." She urged. I gulped and began with fathers, hoping to get the worst out of the way. My hands slightly began to shake as I opened the letter carefully. I was fully prepared for what he was going to send my way; but the extremity of what he would have written frightened me. The best handwriting lined the paper as I swept over it once before truly reading it. 

Fianna,  
I am gravely disappointed in you, girl. Draco has written me as he's been instructed and informed me you were sorted into Gryffindor. I am disgusted at the fact that you, my daughter, a Malfoy, were sorting into the house of heroes. I am embarrassed. You have brought disgrace to the Malfoy name and if it weren't for your mother you'd be disowned and banished from our family.   
I truly thought you were a Malfoy. You have proved me wrong.   
Lucius Malfoy 

I sighed and read over the short letter once more before folding it back up and setting it down on the table. "Well?" Sofia asked, leaning over the table. "It was just my father." I smiled, hiding the fact that I had let him down. "Open the other one!" She pushed the second letter into my hands and I let out a sigh. Maybe mothers won't be so harsh on me. She'll let me know I'm a disappointment and move on. I slowly opened it and let out a sigh of relief at the first line.

My Dearest Fia,  
I've been informed your house sorting did not go according to plan. Your brother and father are very upset. I want to let you know I am not. No matter what house you are in, you are my child. You share the Malfoy name. I know you have the values your father thinks you need to have.   
You must seek redemption, Fianna. Prove to him that you haven't disappointed him. Although there is not much you can do at eleven, we will figure something out.   
Please, write to me if you need anything. I'll always get back to you. I love you, Fia.  
-Mother

Why was father so stuck in the fact that I needed to be in Slytherin when I am a proud Malfoy through and through. Nothing could change that. Not my house, or who I talk to. I will always be proud of the name I've got. This time, I had a true smile on face. "I'm assuming your mothers letter was more pleasant?" Sofia hadn't even looked up from her food but could tell. "Yeah." I said, suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on my back. I turned and was met with Draco's gaze. He didn't seem as angry as he did the previous night. I turned back around to finish my breakfast. 

"We have Transfiguration first class, then a mandatory flying lesson, then we have lunch, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, after that we've got Potions. Sound right?" Sofia spoke, checking that we had every class together. "Yep. Sounds perfect." I smiled looking down at my schedule as well. It was comforting that I'd be spending all my classes with Sofia and I wouldn't have to try to find people to talk to. "So. Are you as excited as I am?" She asked with a huge smile. "I've been looking forward to this since my brother left last year." I responded with an equally as big smile. "I'm the first kid to attend in my family. It's exciting ,not knowing anything." She laughed. 

I grabbed my bag and Sofia did the same. We followed a couple other first years down the corridor and right to the Transfiguration classroom. The first thing that caught my eye was the emerald green on the other students robes. "I didn't realize this was with the Slytherins." I whispered, following a couple Gryffindors to seats and sitting. Sofia sat next to me and shrugged. "I didn't either." I looked to my right and then to my left. Luckily none of the Slytherins around me cared. They all held conversations together and so did the Gryffindors; no one was conversing with the other house.

"Welcome to first year Transfiguration. As I'm sure you all know, I am Professor McGonagall." The professor spoke as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "I want all of you to pull out the books you were assigned to purchase at Diagon Alley and turn to page 5." A few groans and then the sound of pages turning filled the room. I looked at Sofia and then back to my book to turn the page. I landed on the correct page and read the heading, Learning Transfiguration. "For your first assignment you will read all of chapter one and write a short essay explaining what the first chapter speaks about. We will discuss in class tomorrow." I huffed and began reading. 

Class ended and I was already about halfway done with my essay. "I wanted to actually transform something. Not read." I complained, walking to the next class with Sofia. "You honestly thought we, first years, would be doing real transfigurations on the first day of classes? Fia you sound a little loony right now." She chuckled with a head shake. "I'm sorry I just hate reading." I laughed, pushing my hair off my shoulder. We passed by the other Weasley, Harry Potter, and the bushy haired girl and they all three turned to look at us. I made direct eye contact with Potter and I swear my heart skipped a beat. No. No it did not. Nothing of the sort happened.

The eye contact only broke when he looked away after a solid minute. "Um, I'm sorry, Earth to Fia?" Sofia said, snapping me back into reality. "Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked as we turned a corner away from the three. "I said, that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They're second years." I nodded and kept my mouth shut. What just happened? And more importantly, why did that happen? If I'm going to catch feelings for someone, it could at least be a Slytherin. And most definitely not Harry Potter of all people. That was nothing, anyway. Simply nothing. 

"Hey. You two!" Someone called out, making Sofia tense up completely. I, on the other hand, did not. I simply turned around. "Yes?" I said, holding onto Sofia's arm and spinning her around. "You two first years? Great. Well I'm a third year. Slytherin, as you can see. And you," She pointed at me, "seem like you'd be sin to hang with. I'm not sure I know anything about your friend but, I'm happy to make acquaintances with you two." She smiled. An actual smile. "How do I know you aren't gonna play some sick prank on us?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "I wouldn't prank a Malfoy, sweetheart. Don't worry. I'm serious. Allow me to be your personal tour guide, potions-helper, book finder, party ticket." She winked and then held out her hand. "I'm Elaine. Elaine Indigo, that is."


	4. Chapter 4

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
She seemed genuine. Like she actually wanted to become friends with us. I desperately needed a Slytherin friend. "Okay, Elaine Indigo, you are officially our personal everything you just said." I smiled, shaking her hand. "Names? I mean, I know you're a Malfoy because one, Slytherin Malfoy talks about his sister who is a first year and got sorted into Gryffindor a lot and two, you have almost the same hair color and very similar eyes. Eyes are the first thing I see on a person. But, they don't tell me your names. So go." 

"I'm Fianna." I nudged Sofia who had calmed down. "I'm Sofia. Sofia Beckett." She smiled. "Well Sofia and Fianna, allow me to escort you to your second class." She held out her arms and with a small laugh, I linked arms with her and told Sofia to do the same. "So ladies, where are we off to?" She asked before moving. "Flying lesson." Sofia said. Elaine cocked an eyebrow and looked at me. "Mandatory for first years." I added, to which Elaine nodded. "Forgot about that. Well, off we go to flying." The walk was quite nice. Every once and a while, Elaine would make a comment about a person standing in the corridor. Sofia would furrow her brows and I would laugh. I guess she's not got our sense of humor. 

"Your class, m'ladies." Elaine spoke, holding her robes out and curtsied. "Why thank you." I mocked before joining Sofia and walking to class. "I'm not sure how I feel about her Fia. She's older. And the way she was making fun of those kids." She rambled and I looked at her. "You just don't have the same sense of humor." I shook my head and she stopped. "Fianna making fun of people is not a sense of humor. That's just being rude." She scowled, crossing her arms across her chest. "Come on, she was nice to us. I'm sure she's not that bad." Sofia huffed and walked next to me silently. She wasn't that bad, was she?

"Stand on the left side of your broom." Madam Hooch said after she had lent us all brooms. I did as she said and stood on the correct side. "Hold your hand out above and say 'up.'" So I did. I held my right hand out over it. I took a deep breath as there was a chorus of people saying "up" around me. "Up." I said and the broom flew up into my hand. I smiled and looked around, watching a few others get it. But, Sofia not being one of them. "Up. Up." She said, starting to sound agitated. "How'd you do that?" She asked, slowly looking over me. "I don't know. It just happened. On the "up" following our brief conversation, her broom made contact with her hand and she let out a relieved sigh. "Okay. Amount your brooms. Now, on my whistle, kick off the ground hard and go up a couple feet, then come back down on my second whistle. 

I swung my right leg over the side of the broom and waited for the whistle. When it sounded, I kicked off as hard as I could and rose into the air. Once the second whistle went off, I leaned forward slightly and touched back down on the ground with ease. The rest of class was quite uneventful and boring. I'll have to write mother and ask if she'd be kind enough to buy me a broom and send it me. 

"Can we not walk with Elaine? I don't like the way she spoke to—" "I know Sofia. We don't have to walk with her." I sighed, leading her back into the school. "Thanks Fia." She said, catching up to me. "So, we have a break next correct?" I asked, shooting her a sideways glance. "Yes. We can go hang out." She said. "We can do the homework from McGonagall." She smiled, looking at me. "No. I do not want to do that on my free period. It's a school free time." 

Sofia and I found a nice spot by the huge lake and sat down. It was a nice break from everything. "What do you reckon school here will be like?" Sofia asked, twirling her finger in the water. "Some people say it's like their home." She added before looking at me. I scoffed. "Home. I could never call this place home. Home is where I'm treated correctly. This is school. Not home." Sofia had quickly looked back to the water, clearly thinking differently. "I don't know, I just feel like we're here for so long it will feel like a second home." She mumbled, not looking up again. Her eyes remained on the water for the remainder of break, leaving me in silence.

"Onto Defense Against the Dark Arts with that overachiever Gilderoy Lockhart." I scoffed earning a surprised gasp. "What Sofia?" I asked looking sideways at her. "I know you didn't just talk about a. a professor and b. Gilderoy Lockhart." She had her hand on her chest and her facial expression was practically dripping in shock. "Yeah, I did. There's no way he's done all he claims to have done." I shook my head. All Sofia did was laugh. "What? You think it's funny that he is probably a fraud?" I asked, pulling out one of the books we were required to have. "Look at him. You think this man right here has done amazing things? No way." 

"Yes. I do. Anyway, even if you don't believe it. He's a professor we have to respect him." She said, making me out my book. "I only respect people who deserve respect. I don't respect phonies." I huffed as I pulled my bag higher on my shoulder. "Hey! Little Malfoy!" Once again, Sofia's whole body tensed. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I was met with my very own brother and his goons. "Brother dearest." I said, flashing an annoyed smile. "How was your letter from father this morning?" He laughed as his friends glared at me. "Shove off Draco. I don't want to hear it." I rolled my eyes and wheeled around, dragging Sofia with me. "He's an ass." I mumbled before entering the classroom.

The professor wasn't in the room, but the room was almost filled with students from every house instead of the usual two houses. I spotted the red haired Ginny Weasley a couple rows from the front and so did Sofia. "We should go sit behind her. I think we should talk to her, she seems cool." She whispered to me and I agreed, even if I told her we weren't going to be friends. I could use friends though, even if it's Ginny Weasley. As long as I do not befriend Harry Potter himself and no one finds out, I'll be good. Secret friendships weren't so bad. I followed Sofia to the seats behind Ginny Weasley and sat down directly behind her. The movement made her turn around and smile at Sofia. She shot me a half smile before turning to Sofia. 

"Your names Sofia, right? I'm Ginny." She smiled, her eyes were glimmering. "Yeah. You've met Fia, right?" She asked pointing to me. Ginny nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we met on the train." She turned back to Sofia and continued the conversation. "So, what classes have you had so far?" She asked, clearly enjoying speaking to Sofia while blatantly ignoring me. "We've had Transfiguration and Flying. You?" I looked down at my hands and began fidgeting with them. "I've had the same. How did I not see you?" Ginny laughed, causing me to look up slightly. She probably did see us, but chose not to engage because I don't want to disappoint my father. "No clue! We should hang out more, you seem cool." Sofia nudged me and I turned to her. Ginny looked at me and Sofia's eyes were pleading for me to say something. "Yeah, you seem really fun." I said, not lying in the slightest. The girl did seem fun to hang around, but my father would hate me for eternity for being friends with a Weasley.

Ginny smiled a real smile at me and nodded. "We could do homework together? That assignment McGonagall gave confused me." And with that she turned around to face the front just as the teacher emerged from a door at the top of the staircase. "I am Gilderoy Lockhart," He said, smiling the godawful smile at the whole class. "your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I scoffed and watched as he climbed down the stairs, babbling on about his "accomplishments" and groups he's apart of. I cant even pay attention to him, he's insufferable. It's like every word that comes out of his mouth completely flies by me. None of it even enters my brain. I cant even think of ways to find this man likable, let alone attractive. Practically all the girls drool over him. They could at least drool over someone actually worth the time of day. 

I tried to tune everything out for the entirety of class but after about 35 minutes Sofia elbowed me in the ribs which snapped me back into reality. "We have to read the first two chapters of the book." She whispered as I rolled my eyes. I soon began working when I realized how disappointed father would be in me if I didn't have overall good grades. 

"Tomorrow we have a double period of History of Magic after breakfast, then our break period, after that we've got Herbology, then Charms following that, then lunch, then we head into double Potions." Sofia had her paper held in front of her face as she walked, forcing me to have a hold of her. "Sofia, I'm gonna have to ask you to bloody look up. I don't want to have to lead you all the way to the Great Hall." I scolded making her shove the schedule into her bag and pay attention. "Sorry." She mumbled noticing my annoyed facial expression before turning her head forward. She didn't speak for the rest of the walk, all she did was pay attention to where she was walking. Was she scared of me? Despite the fact that I've been nothing but kind to her, she's scared I'll be some monster? I'm no monster, and neither are my family members. My father is an honorable man and is dedicated to his work. My mother is an amazing woman and wouldn't ever, ever, do anything remotely evil. Draco, Draco's got a hard shell. A facade he wears. He's strong. But he's also kind. I am not evil; none of us are. 

Other people seem to beg to differ though. Including the girl walking next to me. Her eyes had traveled down to the floor and she had put distance between her and I. It was like despite anything I'm going to do, people will see me as someone who would snap at any moment and hex them for simply breathing. That's what people think of my family? They've got their whole narrative wrong. As far as I'm concerned, the Malfoy family is the best wizarding family in our time. For people to think I, or my brother, would do something evil or monstrous is completely wrong. We'd never. My family would never. I'm a proud Malfoy. I am not evil. I just have standards. Purebloods are at the very top, people only deserve respect when they show they're worthy of it, we are of upmost importance, and those are the facts. That does not make us evil.

Maybe going to Hogwarts would be a little more difficult than I thought. Maybe being a Malfoy in Hogwarts was harder than I anticipated. Nonetheless, I know who I am and I am proud. People who don't respect that can move out of my way, I won't ask nicely. I am not evil.


	5. Chapter 5

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
The rest of the day was boring as ever. Sofia has not spoken to me since before lunch. She's avoided me completely. What did I do? I simply asked her to put her schedule away and bloody watch where she was going. The false narrative that Malfoys were evil would definitely make it harder to make friends; even harder to keep friends.

I walked into the common room and my eyes fell onto Sofia and Ginny, who were sitting in a corner laughing and doing homework. I huffed and walked straight past them and up into the girls dormitory. I'll do my homework alone. If no one wants to hang out with me solely because I'm a Malfoy then that's their loss. Being friends with me would be an honor. If I'm willing to befriend you, you must be someone super special or important, because those are the people who deserve my friendship. People who deserve respect. 

The dorm was quiet seen as I was the only one inside, so it was easy to finish my homework with no distractions. I was determined to be the top of my class. I need a redemption from the incident with houses. Father won't look at me the same, unless I make him.

Pretty soon, it was almost time for dinner. I began packing my books back into my bag and set it on a chair next to my bed. Faint footsteps began to climb the stairs and before I could register it, the door swung open revealing Ginny. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering what happened to you." She smiled as she began putting her books on her bed. "Why didn't you sit with me and Sofia?" She asked as she was organizing her things. "I didn't see you." I lied. How was I supposed to say "Sofia is scared of me and hasn't talked to me" to her? It would give her a reason to be scared of me. "Oh, well I'm gonna head to the Great Hall. Want to come with me? Sofia already went." She asked, finally looking up. "Yeah, sure." I smiled walking toward her. 

The walk was pleasant to say the least. Ginny Weasley may be the only person in Hogwarts not afraid of me. "I really am sorry for leaving you in the train." Ginny said abruptly, catching me off guard. "It was mean. It's just, my brother has told me stories about your brother bullying him. I can see you aren't like him." She smiled. My brother, a bully? I know he has a sense of importance and thinks he's the best, but it's the ideal mindset. Why would he bully someone? They're Weasleys. We were told not to speak to them. Bullying counts as speaking. Plus, I've never seen he be rude to anyone ever. "It's alright." I lied. It wasn't alright. "You were just being careful." 

Careful from what? Me? How many times must I say, we aren't evil. I'm not evil. "Well, maybe we could be friends instead of just having a truce?" She laughed, a small smile still on her lips. Could I handle a secret friendship? Would Draco tell father like he had about me getting Gryffindor? "Yeah. We should." I responded, a smile threatening to appear. Father can't be mad about something he doesn't know about, right? Pressures of finding specific people to be friends with was too much. She's a pureblood. That should be enough. 

I avoided Dracos eyes as I entered next to Ginny, who was mid laugh from a joke she made seconds earlier. I struggled to hold in laughter as I sat down in front of her, my back to Draco. I noticed Sofia a little farther down the table and apparently so did Ginny because she started calling Sofia down. She got up with a sigh and sat next to Ginny. I looked at her and our eyes met. Her hazel eyes were full of emotions. "I'm sorry." She mouthed, not trying to involve Ginny. I nodded and began loading my plate with food. The first day of lessons was tiring. I felt drained. Like I hadn't slept the night before. 

"Classes were exhausting." Ginny finally said, breaking the silence. "Yes. It feels like I haven't slept." I sighed while trying to eat as much as I needed to fill myself up. It seemed like my stomach was an empty pit. I hadn't eaten much at lunch and Im definitely paying for that now. "History of Magic is boring." Sofia chimed in after she had completely covered her plate in food. "Most boring class here." Ginny said. "The professor could at least make it a little more interesting." I huffed thinking back on the class. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone stand up and then sit themselves down next to Ginny. "Can we help you?" I asked turning my head to her. "Hello to you too. Hi Ginny." She smiled, staring into my soul. "I couldn't help but hear that you—" "So you were eavesdropping?" I asked, eyebrows raised. The girl huffed and went on. "You guys were struggling with History of Magic." She continued. 

"You're the girl that hangs around Harry Potter." I said pointing at her. "I have a name." She said shortly, looking away from me. "Ok then, ms. all-knowing, what is it?" I tilted my head to the side and she looked back at me. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said, clearly annoyed with me. That makes two of us. "I'm Sofia Beckett." Sofia smiled at her, shooting me a glare. I sighed and looked at the girl called Hermione. "I'm Fianna." I said, not caring to finding my name. She'd soon know.

I heard she was muggle-born. Or as father called them, mudbloods. I'd heard Draco use the word as well. From what I know it's just a nickname made by purebloods like myself. Although, I had never heard mother say it and when Draco said it in front of her she scolded him. Hermione went on blabbing about classes and hadn't given a single glance to her. She seemed absolutely insufferable. I'd bet ten galleons the only thing she talks about is homework. I wonder where she even got her magic from. What with her parents being muggles how had she been even invited to Hogwarts? Father says only purebloods should be allowed in. He says mudbloods are the scum of the earth. 

The Great Hall was still buzzing with the whole school deep in conversations with their friends. The teachers were having small conversations amongst themselves. The enchanted ceiling was a deep blue with stars scattered across it. Tonight would be a perfect night for Astronomy but that class only came on Wednesday nights. "Fia." Sofia snapped, bringing me out of my head. "What?" I asked, turning to look at her. "Hermione wants to know if you had trouble with the assignment we got in History of Magic. She's willing to help all of us." Ginny said with a smile. I huffed and looked at the brown haired girl next to her. "I'm good. I don't need help." I sneered looking down at my hands. I did need help but I wouldn't get it from her. Definitely not. I wouldn't be spending a minute with Hermione Granger.

I ended up walking to Gryffindor Tower alone. Ginny and Sofia decided to walk with Hermione and Potter and the Weasley, leaving me alone. It was evident that every Gryffindor got along perfectly. That's where I stood out. I had a temper. An attitude. 

Sitting in the common room alone listening to everybody talk and laugh was agonizing. Did I wish I had company? Yes. But did I regret not going with Sofia, Ginny, and Hermione Granger? Not in the slightest. I didn't want to listen to her ridiculing, calling out my every mistake and telling me how poorly I had done. I'd rather get bad marks than have Hermione Granger, the muggle-born, tell me every other answer was incorrect. Plus, father would hate me more than he does now if he found out I conversed with a muggle-born. That would top my new friendship with Ginny Weasley, which he wouldn't find out about. I had never kept this big of a secret from my father. The only secret I've ever successfully kept from him was the time Draco got his suit covered in mud 30 minutes before a ball. This was a life or death secret. I'd be disowned faster than I could say 'father.' 

About an hour passed of me sitting, sulking in the common room. Most people had gone up to bed but I sat staring emotionless at the fire. I hadn't even noticed the portrait open and the three girls I had sat with at dinner spill into the common room. "Fia!" Sofia breathed out. "We barely escaped Filch. I've never ran faster in my life." Sofia's face was red. She was gasping for breath when two boys entered behind them. "That's life with Harry Potter." Ginny laughed, looking to Hermione. "Are you guys always running from getting caught?" Sofia asked, finally catching her breath. "Yes." The red headed boy said. I watched the five of them converse. Then Hermione whipped around to look at Harry Potter himself. "Don't tell Dumbledore. Hearing voices isn't normal no matter how you put it." She hissed. I stood up and turned to walk away when someone called after me. I spun around and was about a foot away from Potter. "You're Malfoy's sister, right?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yes." I said shortly, crossing my arms across my chest. His face contorted into an expression of anger. He walked closer and Ginny called out to him. "She's not like him! She spoke to me, not insulting me once!" He looked at me and it was like all the air was knocked out of me. 

"Alright. Let's keep it that way." He said, keeping his eyes on mine. They were a piercing green. I said nothing, I was at a complete loss for words. Why was it so hard to speak to him? "See? She isn't even retaliating to you." Ginny said. Why was she defending me? Doesn't she know? I'm in the direct line of wizarding monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
I gave in. It had been a week since my meeting Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Two weeks since I had befriended Ginny Weasley and two weeks since I had been sorted into Gryffindor. 

I wouldn't go as far as saying I was friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. More like acquaintances. Although, Ginny and Sofia would like to beg to differ. Draco had since then stopped acknowledging my existence completely. Mother seemed to be the only Malfoy that still loved and cared for me. She sends sweets everyday and a small note telling me she loves me. It's quite nice, actually.

At this point I was desperate for a redemption with my father. First the house scandal, and now my secret friendships. I had told Draco about said friendships, which earned me the silent treatment. He had threatened to tell father but backed down when I told him I'd be disowned and though he'd never admit it, he'd miss me. So he kept it to himself. Little did he know, he had only been told about Ginny and Sofia. I hadn't mentioned my affiliation with the trio. That would send him over the edge. I kept quiet about things like Hermione helping me with homework. 

Don't get me wrong, she still annoyed me. Her aggravating nitpicking and constant criticism rubbed me the wrong way. She always told me I was wrong or I had completely messed something up or I needed to redo my whole paper because of a single mistake. It's one thing after another with her. Ron Weasley had become a source of humor for me. He wasn't so bad, really. He's definitely better than Hermione. At least he didn't tell me how bad I was at Charms everyday.

"Fia you're still saying it wrong!" Hermione groaned, putting her head down on the table. "Well I'm sorry Miss. I-Know-Everything." I huffed closing the book in front of me. Ron was chuckling in the armchair and Harry was watching us closely. "Harry stop staring. It's rude." I said, shoving my book into my bag. Sofia and Ginny were talking about something a couple feet away from Hermione and I very animatedly. "Fianna, I don't want you to think I'm trying to tell you that you aren't capable of doing this." Hermione said obviously noticing my frustration. "I never said you were Hermione." I replied, refusing to look at her. Somehow looking at her made it harder to be harsh. "You can be nice to us. I know it's in there, you're extremely nice to Sofia and Ginny." She said quietly. I finally turned my head, slowly, to look at her. I'm not sure nice is really in me. Sure, I'm pleasant with Ginny and Sofia, but I don't see how being nice could be anywhere in me. Coming where I came from, there's not an ounce of nice in you.

"I think you're looking at it wrong. Remember my name? Malfoy." I spoke, gaining the other fours attention as well. "The worst wizarding family. There's no 'nice' in me." I got up and went to the dorm. I needed to think some things over. 

Two weeks in and I'm getting soft. Two weeks. It's only been two weeks and I'm changing. What would father say? What would father do? If he knew, he'd be furious. Throw me out of the Manor for sure. Disown me. Or worse. I'm not sure I want to see what he's like when I've made a complete embarrassment to the Malfoy name. I'm not sure I want to bring pride to the name anymore, either. Had I lost my Malfoy pride? No. No I can't have. I have to make him proud. I have to. Him being disappointed is the worst mistake I could ever make.

I sat on my bed and thought everything over. Growing up in Malfoy Manor hadn't always been pleasant. There were definitely moments where I hated it. Where I wanted to run away. Instances where I had searched for a way out, wanting to get away from it all. But there were also moments that almost completely took away the bad. My mother being one of them. She always brought joy. Draco had also been one. We were in it together, after all. Christmas mornings were always grand and the best day of the year. Second to my birthday. Mother had always made my birthdays grand. Father would pitch in, but only if I had been good. Only if I hadn't broken a single rule or let him down. I never usually let him down. He's the person I respect most, for if I didn't he'd resent me forever. 

Malfoy. The name had begun to come up less. I started to think of it less. The fact that it even existed started to leave my mind. The only time it came up was when Hermione would tell me to be nice and that she knew I could be nice. But she was wrong. All of them are wrong. They think I'm someone I'm not. They think I'm some girl who can break free from everything. All this stuff; my family and my lifestyle. I can't just shake those things off. I'm eleven. And though Id be twelve in December, I still shouldn't have to handle everything I do. Why had I been raised to be so mature? So, so me?

I fell asleep quickly. My mind had emptied itself long before I laid down on my four poster bed. I was asleep before Sofia and Ginny entered. I didn't want to be confronted by them. I dressed in silence the next morning. I could hear Sofia and Ginny's soft whispers although I couldn't hear what they were saying, I'm certain it's about me. Why wouldn't they be whispering about me? I'm a Malfoy for bloody sake. What's there not to talk about? I fixed my tie and walked out the door without saying a word to Ginny or Sofia.

Somehow I was able to go about a month without speaking to anyone. I completely isolated myself. Thinking about my name. How I felt about it. What I hated about it. Why I had come to resent saying my last name after being so proud. I sat in the Great Hall, alone, like usual when Harry Potter sat himself in front of me. I slowly looked up, afraid to make eye contact with the boy. Everytime I did, something strange happened and I couldn't explain it. He sighed before talking. "We miss having you around." His voice was quiet and he wasn't looking at me. "Why? Hasn't my family given you and your friends so much trouble? Why should I hang around you?" I scowled, trying to let off steam. He unfortunately was the first person to talk to me in a month. "I know you aren't like your family. Really. We all know it." He said, the last part was rather fast. "How would you know that? I'm just like them." I huffed. All he did was shake his head. "You really aren't." With that he got up and left. What would Draco have done? Spat insults at him? Laughed at him? Why would he have done that, though? 

I had been trying to pinpoint the source of my new thoughts for a month. It confused me. At home I felt a sense of importance. Superiority. But here that all crumbled. Here it was like none of it mattered. The only thing that scared me was father and what he would do if he knew.

"Harry said you might listen to me." I instantly recognized Sofia's soft voice. I'd by lying if I said I didn't miss speaking to her and Ginny. "Harry was wrong." I mumbled. I don't belong here. I don't belong in Gryffindor. I should've been Slytherin. It's where I belong with my evil family. "You were nice to me. You didn't have to be. We were completely alone. Fia I know you think you're some monster because of your—" "I do not think I'm a monster because of my last name. But everyone else seems to think so. You cannot tell me that you're not scared that I might snap and treat you how my brother would." Silence followed my words. Sofia's eyes had moved to the table. "I didn't mean it like that." She said. "No. You did." 

Why had I been proud to be a Malfoy? It's ruining everything. Draco held power with the name while I lost it. It's not fair. Sofia left without saying a word and I could feel her and everyone else's gaze on me, the Malfoy disappointment. I got up and left. I hated everything. Everyone. I hated it all. How could Draco possibly be so proud of the Malfoy name? Because he's a Slytherin. He's where he belongs. Whereas I am an outcast. I had a whole house fearing me. I had a whole house thinking I'd snap and betray them or something. Father already hated me, I'm sure. Why should I endure my house hating me too? Why should I put myself through so much at a young age? Why had I been thrown into this? Why had I been put in Gryffindor?

I walked the halls, listening to the chatter of the Great Hall drown out and my feet hit the ground. No one was around. Soon everyone would head back to the common rooms and it'd be curfew. But I didn't plan on heading back so soon. I turned a corner and a horrific sight caught my eye. I walked closer and was met with a cat. Mrs. Norris, to be exact. She was hanging, looking stiff. Like something had turned her into a statue. She hung there and I slowly turned my head to the wall beside me. Blood was smeared on the wall. It spelled out something that I had to step back. My mouth fell open as footsteps neared me. 

Enemies of the heir, beware.


	7. Chapter 7

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
Harry was soon standing next to me reading the same thing. He looked at me then back to the cat. "This was not me." I said quickly, before he could even accuse me. "I didn't think it was." He mumbled, stepping closer to Mrs. Norris. "Potter!" A voice sounded down the corridor and I cringed, matching the voice to Filch.

"You murdered my cat. I'll kill you." He said as a crowd formed around. Professors in the mix. "It wasn't him." I said, making Filch turn to me. "You did it. I should've known." He scowled, glaring at me. "It wasn't me either. I found your cat like this. Harry had just joined me." I said as Draco pushed through the crowd. I saw Hermione, Ron, and Sofia. Ginny was no where to be seen, though. "I hate to say, I think Mr. Potter and Ms. Malfoy were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape said slowly, looking at me. 

It took a lot of convincing for Filch to finally believe I hadn't killed Mrs. Norris. He was stuck on the fact that either I or Harry had killed his stupid cat. Draco had been watching the whole scene, a smug look on his face. "Enemies of the heir, beware." He said, reading off the wall. He glared at Hermione before choosing his next line. "You'll be next mudbloods." He sneered and only then did I find out how terrible of a word it was and that it wasn't a simple nickname. "Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall snapped. Draco did nothing but walk away. When I looked at Hermione and then to Draco I knew. They had been right about him all along. I had never really known my own brother. 

We walked back to the common room in silence until I decided to break it. "I'm sorry." I said, making Ron, Hermione, Sofia, and Harry all look at me. "I didn't want to believe my brother would be awful. But I should've listened to you lot." I sighed and looked at Harry, who was next to me. "It's alright, Fia. You didn't know. I wouldn't believe it if someone told me my brother was a bully, either." Sofia said, a soft smile played on her face. "Yeah. Just don't lash out on us anymore." Ron said, looking straight forward. "That'd be nice. We just want to be your friend, Fia." Hermione added, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Seriously. We don't want trouble or anything." Harry finished. Was this what it felt like to have unconditional support? Was this what it was like to have genuine friends?

"What are you writing in, Ginny?" I asked entering the dorm. She quickly shoved the diary away and looked at me. "Nothing. You on speaking terms with us now?" She asked, smiling. "She saw first hand how awful her brother was." Sofia explained before pulling on her pajamas. "Mrs. Norris is petrified. Not that I can say Im upset about it, though." I said, hanging my robe on a hook. "Fianna!" Sofia gasped, snapping her head toward me. "What? That just means Filch is alone. That bloody cat causes so many issues." I said with a smile. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

𝙳𝚁𝙰𝙲𝙾  
Fianna was conversing with them. Befriending them. It wasn't right. How could she? Why would she? "Calm yourself, Malfoy. Don't want to blow your tiny brain up." the third year, Elaine, laughed staring at me. "Elaine don't be insensitive. He's dealing with a lot." Parkinson said, earning a glare from me. "Oh I'm so sorry his sister is finally making friends in her house instead of moping around and being alone all the time." She said, her words dripping sarcasm. "She's befriended a mudblood, Weasleys, and Potter. Not to mention that idiot, Beckett." I scoffed, sitting in a chair.

"First off, you shouldn't be using the term 'mudblood' at your age and second, who are you to tell her who she can't and can be friends with?" The girl continued. "You're being a drama queen." A boy said, entering the common room. "And who might you be?" I asked, glaring at him. "The names Cameron Adler." He said, sitting on a couch. "I'm hurt, Malfoy. We're in the same grade." He laughed. "Anyway, your sister seems able to pick out her own friends seen as she's picked them already." I rolled my eyes. "He's angry she's made friends with Gryffindors." Zabini said with a hint of attitude. "Mate, in case you haven't noticed, she is a Gryffindor. Obviously she'd make friends. What'd you expect?" Adler laughed. "Seriously. He really thought she'd only talk to Slytherins?" Elaine Indigo joined in the laughter.

I sighed in frustration, ready to write to father. Then I remembered he'd disown her. As angry as I was with her, I had to keep it from him. She still meant a great deal to me. 

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
The days seemed to drag on. Time moved slower now. We entered the month of December and everything felt like some crazy blur. I had gone the rest of October and all of November on speaking terms with my friends. It was the greatest I've felt possibly ever. Mother continued to send me sweets. Life was going smoothly.

"Fia please focus." Hermione whispered as we sat in the library with Ron and Sofia. "Sorry." I mumbled, trying to focus on the homework laying in front of me. "Hermione I have no clue how to do this." I whispered, covering my face with my hands. Charms was my worst class. I was rubbish at it. "You could do it for her." Ron whispered. I looked at him and pointed. "Yes. I like that idea." I said. Hermione frowned. "I will not. You won't learn anything." I sighed and leaned back. "I'm not learning anything now either so what's the difference?" I asked. Hermione looked like she was at a loss for words. "Fianna. Just- oh alright hand me the paper." She held her hand out. I smiled hand placed it in her hand. "Make sure it looks like my handwriting." I whispered. "Bloody hell, Fia. How's she supposed to do that? Your handwriting is perfect." Ron mumbled, looking over Hermiones shoulder. "I'll enchant my quill." Hermione said before brushing him off her.

"What's Ginny been up to? I haven't seen much of her." I asked Sofia who was huddled over a book. She looked up and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I haven't really talked to her. I think she's been busy with work." She said. It seemed strange. She had suddenly stopped talking to us. I saw less of her now and when I did see her, she was writing in that book she had. When I looked up, Harry walked in. We made eye contact and he sat down in front of me. "What's Hermione doing?" He asked, looking at the paper. "My charms homework." I chuckled, leaning my elbows onto the table. "Right." He nodded, smiling. "You could at least be doing the reading for McGonagall." Hermione mumbled, making me roll my eyes. "We both know I'm not reading that. When have I ever read something I needed to?" Hermione sighed and went back to writing my paper.

The only classes I actually did the homework for was Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Stars intrigued me and I loved learned new defensive spells I could use on people. Lockhart still got on my nerves and I definitely still thought he was a fraud, I did everything he asked us to do. It would, after all, be the most useful class. 

The library had slowly cleared out and left only us and the librarian who watched us with a close eye. I had started seeing how many potions I could remember off the top of my head due to a competition Ron and I were having, Sofia was quietly working on Transfiguration work, Hermione was now writing her own paper, and Harry was watching Ron and I with a smile. "You know how to make Polyjuice?" He asked. I smirked and began writing. 'Takes one month to make. Ingredients include: fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies (must be stewed for 21 days), leeches, bicorn horn, boomslang skin, and hair of the person you wish to become.' Ron just stared at the paper. He looked at Harry and then back to me. "Do you know anything possibly about the Heir of Slytherin?"

a/n  
lmao the fact that i'm updating this book with little to no readers is hilarious. anyway hope my very veeeery small amount of readers is at least kind of enjoying this book as much as i enjoy writing it. also, i promise there are longer chapters and they will get more interesting. first year was hella boring but i had to set the scene somehow. like the chapter i'm writing currently is about 2000 words long and it isn't even done so buckle up folks   
though, don't buckle up yet. that chapter is far away lmao. i'm writing way ahead and this is only the seventh chapter so y'all don't have to buckle yet


	8. Chapter 8

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
"The Heir of Slytherin?" I asked, looking at Ron. "I only know people think it's Harry." Harry seemed to have been shooting daggers at Ron. "She might be able to help." I looked to Harry and he closed his eyes before sighing. "Fine. Well, we have a hunch that your brother could be the Heir." Harry said, looking away from me. "Draco. The Heir of Slytherin?" I asked, looking to Hermione who had now looked up. 

"We're brewing Polyjuice." She whispered. I raised my eyebrows and looked at them. "What? Why?" "To find out if he is. We're going to sneak into Slytherin common room as Crabbe and Goyle. You want to help?" Ron said, his question sounded hopeful. I fought with my thoughts for a bit before answering. "Yes." 

The next day, the trio lead me to an abandoned bathroom. A cauldron sat on the floor and I recognized it to be the Polyjuice they were talking about. "It's not quite ready yet. It should be done in about 20 days, though." Hermione said, staring at it. "So you're just going to ask him if he's it? Or are you going to persuade it out of him?" I asked leaning on a sink. "That's where you come in." Ron said. "You could help us. Tell us how we'd get information out of him." Harry said eagerly. Lucky for him, I wanted to prove I wasn't like Draco. "Okay. He doesn't spill things easily. You'll have to be specific. You might first want to say something along the lines of 'Do you know anything about the Heir of Slytherin, Malfoy?' and remember to call him Malfoy. He hates being called Draco unless it's mother. If he says yes, that's when you can ask him what he knows. If he doesn't spill right away, you'll have to coax it out with more questions. If he says no, don't push it. He'll get suspicious." I explained, the three were listening carefully. 

"Okay so, act as if we respect him?" Ron asked and I smiled. "Exactly. The Malfoy mindset: you are superior, you deserve the upmost respect, you are important. Not treating him that you worship him will give you away in a second." I said. They seemed to have understood what I said. Harry was staring at me and I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I couldn't look at him, I wouldn't know how to speak. What had I become? Helping them. Being friends with them. 

My birthday was coming fast. I hadn't told anyone, though. It didn't matter. I kind of wanted to have a lowkey birthday. I didn't need flashy gifts this year. I had friends. Mother of course would be sending me at least one gift, father probably won't even write me, and Draco hasn't spoken to me. At least I had my friends. 

The week was long and felt like it went on for ages. I hadn't expected it to feel like an eternity. Time moved slower. I sat in the common room watching Sofia and Ginny play wizards chess while Harry and Ron also had a game going right next to them. Hermione was buried in her book and hadn't bothered to look up once. "Wrong move, Ronald." I laughed making him look at me. "What?" I smiled at his confused demeanor. "You made the wrong move. You shouldn't have done that but no changing it now." I smirked. Harry was smiling and Ron was completely confused. "Why don't you play me then?" He asked, tilting his head. "No. I don't play. I only observe." I had been taught how to play by Draco and he said himself that I'm fairly good. But, I haven't played since before he left last year and I didn't want to begin playing again. 

It had been a quiet week. Except for the fact that I was dragged into the abandoned bathroom twice to look at the Polyjuice Potion and make sure it was coming along alright. I also had to "train" the three on how to be Slytherin. I taught them how to carry themselves, how to talk, how to act, and most importantly, how to address my brother. They weren't terrible, either. They had the hang of it within 15 minutes and now it's just so they can make sure they won't mess up when it counts. Ron hated that fact that no matter what Draco said he couldn't get angry. That would be a dead giveaway. "You should come with us." Ron proposed as we sat in the bathroom listening to Hermione mumble to herself. "No thanks. I'll stay in here while you three are getting information. Wouldn't want someone accidentally finding this potion." I said. Hermione agreed. "We really should let her keep watch here. Then we can return straight to her and not be worried about walking into someone random." 

"How will you even get their hair or their robes?" I asked sitting next to Hermione. "We give them something to knock them out. Haven't quite figured out what yet but we're getting there." Ron said leaning back against the sink. "We'd better head back. Sofia and Ginny will get suspicious if we're gone too long." I said standing up and Hermione doing the same. "Hopefully this works." She mumbled, probably to herself but I heard her. Before I could say anything, Ron had grabbed mine and Hermione arms and pulled us out of the bathroom. 

"Where were you guys?" Sofia asked as we walked through the portrait hole. "Fia got lost. We had to find her." Hermione said quickly before sitting in a chair. "Fia. Your Transfiguration paper isn't done. I saw it laying on your bed." Sofia said with a laugh. "No. I finished it." I said catching Hermione's angry glare. "When's it due?" She asked. Her eyes were staring directly into my soul. "Monday." I told her, leaning into the wall behind me. "That's tomorrow Fianna." She groaned. I laughed and looked back to Sofia who was enjoying the chaos she had created. "I swear Hermione I did it Friday. Sofia is flat out lying to you." 

Hermione didn't believe me and made me go get my paper to show her. The rest of the night was peaceful. No one argued. We were all just having fun and laughing together like friends do. Not a care in our minds about the Heir of Slytherin or anything else. Just us having pure fun in the common room until none of us could keep our eyes open.


	9. Chapter 9

𝙵𝙸𝙰𝙽𝙽𝙰  
The Polyjuice Potion was coming along nicely with only a week left of brewing. I awoke in a particular good mood seen as today, December 17, was my birthday. I still hadn't mentioned it to anybody and I wasn't expecting a lot. Not that I wanted a lot, anyway.

I dressed in my uniform as I listened to Sofia and Ginny complain about some work that they hadn't completed yet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny slip the book she always writes in, into her bag. I had stopped attempting to ask her about it because whenever I did, she quickly put somewhere to hide it. I'm assuming it's a diary that she writes her personal thoughts in so I've decided not to force anything out of her.

The Great Hall was packed, per usual, as I entered with Sofia and Ginny. Instantly we were called over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had arrived a couple minutes before us. Before I could even walk into the room, Draco came up behind me sniggering. "How's your birthday, Fia? Spending it with mudbloods and traitors?" I pushed Sofia and Ginny ahead of me and whirled around to face him. "Oh shut up Draco. Better than spending it with your pathetic friends." His goons had appeared behind him trying to seem intimidating and failing miserably. "Now, wouldn't want me telling father all about what you've been up to, would you?" He sneered, elbowing one of the boys in the stomach. "We both know you wouldn't." I said, smiling. All he did was roll his eyes and push past me. 

I sat down and was immediately bombarded with questions. "It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione said, and was the only one to drown out everyone else's questions. "I didn't want to have you fuss about it. I don't care." I felt eyes on us and glanced to see the gamekeeper, Hagrid, staring us down. He seemed confused or concerned, I really couldn't tell. But what I could tell is that he definitely didn't look happy. 

I spent the breakfast being handed food by my friends or various 'happy birthdays' being spoken. Hermione kept looking at me with a sad look. "I am really sorry, you know." She finally said making me snap my head to her. "Why exactly?" I asked as Ron handed me some bacon. "I don't have anything for you. I wish I would've known." I smiled, no one had ever felt bad for not getting me something. If someone had forgotten to purchase me a gift, father would harass them, make sure they knew they were in the wrong, and forced them to Diagon Alley to buy me something. It never bothered me, though. "It's fine. I didn't tell you." She shook her head and persisted. "I'll make it up to you on Christmas." She smiled. Sofia had handed me almost every food item she thought I'd remotely like, each time it was followed by a very cheerful 'happy birthday' and Ginny had told me happy birthday and given me a warm smile. Harry. Harry had told me the same two words I had been told by everyone, but with it he gave me a genuinely warm smile. I hadn't seen him smile. At least not at me. He'd always said nice words but never had he given me a real, genuine smile.

...

During break, which all of us fortunately had at the same time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left Sofia and I in the common room while they went to see Hagrid. Ginny was, once again, nowhere to be seen. Nobody thought it was strange. Nobody but me. She obviously wanted to keep it a secret, as it's a diary, but the way she was acting was extremely suspicious. "Should we go introduce ourselves to Hagrid?" Sofia asked, closing the book she had previously been reading. "If you want to." I replied looking at her. She stood up and looked around. "Should we find Ginny?" I chuckled and stood up next to her. "No. She's probably busy writing in her diary somewhere." I pulled Sofia behind me and exited the common room. 

"What do you reckon they talk about with a half-giant?" Sofia asked as we neared the hut located on the edge of the grounds. "Not sure. But I assume we'll find out, yeah?" We walked the remainder of the way in silence. I was nervous. I mean, obviously if the trio is friends with him he can't be all bad, but still the way he was looking at us this morning disturbed me. Sofia seemed quite cheerful to be meeting Hagrid though. 

"Should we knock?" Sofia asked as we walked up to the hut. "Yes Sofia." I said, balling my fist up and raising it to knock on the door. I stopped right before it hit the door as I heard a name. My name. "Fia what's wrong?" Sofia asked and I hushed her, leaning closer into the door to hear the conversation. "—it'd be useful for you lot to listen to the advice I gave your dad, Ron. The whole family is rotten, bad blood. I told Arthur Weasley and I'll tell you, no Malfoy is worth listening to." It felt as though I could not get any more oxygen. "You don't know her Hagrid!" I heard Hermione contradict. I stepped slowly away from the door completely dazed. "Fia." Sofia said gently touching my arm. I shook her off, tears now forming in my eyes. What was wrong with me? I've never been affected by the things people spoke about my family so why had it hit me so hard now? I turned and ran up to the castle trying to block out what I had heard from my memory. Why couldn't people see that we weren't all bad? Why couldn't people see that we aren't evil? Why is that the belief? Why had I been cursed with this name? Why must I have the burden of the Malfoy reputation dropped on me? 

Why did I even have friends? Why was I a Gryffindor when clearly I should be in the one house that produces the most Dark wizards? Why did I care what they said about me and my family? All of the sudden I wanted to break free from the reputation that's been placed on me. I want to get away from the name. I have to. Maybe it's not my father I need to worry about anymore. Maybe it's everyone around me I have to start trying to impress or make them accept me. Why should I have to prove myself to people who haven't even spoken a single word to me? Why did I want people to see me differently?

Sitting alone in the dorm was the most agonizing thing I could have done. Isolating myself had become a thing of mine. My birthday had been spoiled completely by a man whom I have never even said hello to. A man who thought he knew everything about me solely because of my surname. I had decided not to attend the rest of my classes for the day. It's no use trying to focus on things like schoolwork when my mind was somewhere else. On top of my new found need for acceptance, the key to figuring out who this Heir of Slytherin was would be completed in about ten days. Fortunately I'd be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas as would Draco. It's set up beautifully. 

I relied on Sofia to tell the others why I had myself locked away and hadn't even come out for classes. I truly did not want to face them. I needed time alone to think things over. Things like how am I going to shake of the evilness from myself?

a/n  
lmao this is late because i wasn't paying attention at 10:30 but it's not like anyone cares lol. anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter


End file.
